Hobbyist
The Hobbyist is a Hard Mode NPC who sells stuff related to hobbies. She is female, with short, brown hair and green eyes, pale skin, and clothing in a black and green color scheme. Like other female NPCs, she has aggressive dialogue during a blood moon, she also hands out quests for players to find certain items that function similarly to the Angler Quests. She uses a Box Cutter when she is threatened. Requirements *Wall of Flesh have been defeated at least once *Player has 400 *The Dryad has moved in *There's no other NPCs waiting to settle in Names *Sasha *Abigail *Lauren *Riley *Sarah *Dasha *Wanda *Lillian *Hailey *Penny *Gretchen *Eliza *Brooklyn *Sadie *Crystal *Carol *Katrina *Irma *Carmen *Patty *Erica *Chara *Aspen *Olivia *Summer *Katniss *Helen *Lilac *Melanie *Susie *Priscilla *Alphys *Avery Sells *Silver Hammer (Anytime) *Silver Pickaxe (Anytime) *Silver Axe (Anytime) *Work Desk (Anytime) *Peppermint (Anytime) *Lens (Night) *Water Bottle (Night) *Book (Night) *Cursed Flames (Blood Moon/Solar Eclipse in Corruption World) *Ichor (Blood Moon/Solar Eclipse in Crimson World) *Pixie Dust (Solar Eclipse if living in Hallow Biome) *Luminite Bar (0.001% chance during a Blood Moon after The Necra has been defeated) *Worm Food (1 out of 10 chance during a Blood Moon in any world) *Ebonstone (Sold whenever Worm Food is being sold during Blood Moons) Quotes Said by Hobbyist *Howdy (Player Name)! What can I help you with? (Anytime) *Once I decided to visit the Crimson. Had nightmares for weeks. (If the Crimson is in the world) *I hate the Corruption. It's so creepy. (If the Corruption is in the world) *I love it when it's night. (Nighttime) *So many beautiful stars, oh, hey (Player Name), didn't see ya there. (Nighttime) *What do you want? (Blood Moon) *Go away! (Blood Moon) *Listen kids, never look at the sun during a Solar Eclipse. (When a solar eclipse is happening and the Angler is present) *Hmm, I had a saw here a few minutes ago, but now it's gone. (Hard Mode, before Skeletron Prime has been defeated) *Ever since you defeated that dreaded Wall of Flesh, I've felt like two evil presences have been watching me. (Hard mode, before The Twins have been defeated) *Occasionally I feel like the ground is shaking. (Hard Mode, before The Destroyer has been defeated) *There are rumors that there's a powerful beast in the jungle summoned by destroying a pink flower bulb. To be honest though, who would wanna break such a pretty pink flower? (Hard Mode, after all three mechanical bosses have been defeated) *I feel like there is someone out there who is intentionally spreading the Corruption/Crimson. (After Moon Lord is defeated, but before The Necra has been defeated) *I like (Dryad's Name), she is so nice! (When Dryad is present) *I apologize for the injuries you've gotten during those fights with those mechanical menaces, I feel a little responsible for their existence... (After all three mechanical bosses have been defeated) *That pink flower of yours looks familiar... (When wearing a Plantera's Bulb while talking to her) *Hey, is that an invisibility potion? Can I have it please? (When the player has an Invisibility potion in their inventory) *Are those The Twins fighting for you?! Cool! (If the player has an Optic Staff in their inventory and has The Twins summoned) *I wish I had wings so that I could soar through the skies. I wouldn't even care about the annoying wyverns that live up there! (Hard Mode) *Oh don't get me started on the greatness of yoyos! (Anytime) *I hate wyverns. They are so annoying. (Hard Mode) *Why don't you go bother another person? Can't you see that I am busy? (Blood Moon) *Shut up and leave me alone. (Blood Moon) *Back off! (Blood Moon) *Hey (Player Name), can ya help me with something? (When a Quest is available) *Fancy seeing ya (Player Name), mind helping an ol' pal out? (When a Quest is available) *Glad to see that your willing to help, but I don't need anything right now. (When you click on the Quest option after one is already turned in) *No thanks, I don't need any help right now. (When you click on the Quest option after one is already turned in) *Oh wow! You got what I needed! Thank you so much (Player Name)! (When turning in a Quest) *Thanks! Your such a great helper (Player Name)! (When turning in a Quest) *Heya (Player Name), wanna go prank someone? (Anytime) *Brrr Its cold, don't you need a jacket (Player Name)? (Anytime if in the Snow Biome) *Hallow (Player Name)! Get it, hallow? Haha, yeah I'm the queen of bad puns. (Anytime if in the Hallow Biome) *Hey (Player Name), want a peppermint? (Anytime) *It's party time people! (When a Party is happening) *Guess what? It's ma birthday! Help yourself to some cake! (Anytime when its February 9th) *Hey, have you seen a girl with yellow eyes and brown hair? No? Okay... (Whenever the Pacifist NPC is not found yet) *Gotta love my lil' sis (Name of Pacifist), right? (Anytime) Said by other Npcs *I agree with (Hobbyist's name) about the Corruption/Crimson. (Dryad) *I wonder where (Hobbyist's name) got that saw. (Goblin Tinkerer) *(Hobbyist's name) is the only person here who gives me more than she needs to and refuses to take the extra. (Tax Collector) *I'm so glad (Name of Hobbyist) is here too! We can hang out like old times! (Pacifist) Quests *Hey, I need some iron/lead to make chains. But the only problem is that I ran out! Can you go mine some more for me? (Mine Iron/Lead) *You know those harpies up in the sky? Well those harpies drop feathers, and I need 'em! Can you gather some please? (Gather 5 harpy feathers) *Potions are great! They give you a nice boost during fights, am I right? I was gonna make some potions, but I don't have any moon glow. Can you head over to the jungle and get me some? (Gather 5 moon glow) *Occasionally I like to go fishing. Why? Cause sometimes you can catch crates, and they have some good stuff in them! But you need bait to do so. Can you catch some butterflies that I can use as bait? Thanks! (Catch 1 butterfly with a bug net) *Did you know that there are actually herbs that grow in the underworld? They are called fireblossom, and I need them for some potions. Can you gather some for me? They should be easy to find. (Gather 5 fireblossom) *Emeralds are such pretty gems, they are shiny and green, but they are a little rare. Mind mining a couple and bringing 'em here? (Mine 3 Emeralds) *Slush and Silt are quite easy to find, and pretty valuable! No, it's not because you can suffocate people! It's because they are hiding gems and ore! Can you bring some here please? (Mine 50 silt/slush) *Gold/Platinum may be strong, but Demonite/Crimtane is stronger! Although it may be from the dreaded Corruption/Crimson, it's quite useful! Can you get some of it and bring it here please? (Mine 5 Demonite/Crimtane) *No cobweb, silk, or looms? That's just baloney! I need that to make some robes. But you seem like you know exactly where to find cobwebs, and you might have a loom! Mind gathering some cobwebs, turning it into silk, and then making a robe? (Make a Robe at a loom) *At the edges of this world there live sharks, who's shark fins are useful for making some potions and weapons! But I am not strong enough to take 'em on. Can ya gather a few shark fins and bring them back here? (Gather 5 shark fins) *Deep in the ground there are areas made of granite! You'll know you've found one when you find a large, vertical chasm made of a dark blueish black stone. Can you find one for me please? I'd love to gather a bit of it! (Find a Granite Biome) *Deep in the ground there are areas made of marble! You'll know you've found one when you find a horizontal cave made of white stone. Can you find one for me please? I'd love to gather a bit of it! (Find a Marble Biome) *There may be pockets of marble and granite underground, but sometimes there are patches of glowing blue mushrooms. The best part about them is that those mushrooms are perfect for upgrading those puny lesser potions! Mind finding one of those patches of mushrooms? (Find a Mushroom Biome) *The Hallow is so much better than the Corruption/Crimson! There are Pixies that live there, and they drop pixie dust! The dust is so useful for stuff, mind gathering some? (Gather 10 pixie dust) *You know what the perfect bow and arrow combo is? The Daedalus Stormbow with Holy Arrows! However, you need unicorn horns to make the arrows. Mind gathering some of those horns from the unicorns of the Hallow and bringing them here? (Gather 5 Unicorn Horns) *Mimics are terrifying, aren't they? However, there are these bigger, biome mimics that drop great loot! You can find them in the Underground Hallow or Underground Corruption/Crimson, however you can make keys of pure light or dark and place them in regular chests to get these biome mimics. I would make some of these on my own, but I'm super busy, can you make some of these keys? I don't care what type! (Make 2 Keys of Light and/or Night) *WIP Quest Rewards *1-5 Spelunker Potions (25%) *1-5 Dangersense Potions (25%) *Loom (5%) *Sawmill (5%) *10-20 Wire (25%) *Jetpack (1% after Steampunker has moved in) *Boulder (5%) *1-2 Acorn (25%) *Heavy Workbench (5%) *10-50 Glass (25%) *5-10 Empty Bottles (25%) *3-5 Buckets (25%) *Goggles (5%) *Copper/Tin/Silver/Tungsten/Gold/Platinum Watch (5%) * (100%) * (90%) * (25%) * (0.1%) *10-15 Green solution (5% when Steampunker is present) *10-15 Blue solution (5% when Steampunker is present) *10-15 Dark Blue solution (5% when Steampunker is present) *Whoopie Cushion (0.1%) *1-5 Herb Bags (5%) *20-25 Luminite Ore (1% after defeating the Moon Lord) *20-25 Hallow Seeds (5%) *Butterfly Wings (0.1% if living in The Hallow) *20-25 Souls of Flight (1%) *Flask of Cursed Flames (5% in Corruption world) *Flask of Ichor (5% in Crimson world) *Flask of Venom (5% after Plantera is defeated) *Flask of Party (0.1%) *1-5 Solar Fragment (1% after Lunatic Cultist is defeated) *1-5 Vortex Fragment (1% after Lunatic Cultist is defeated) *1-5 Stardust Fragment (1% after Lunatic Cultist is defeated) *1-5 Nebula Fragment (1% after Lunatic Cultist is defeated) *Box Cutter (0.01%) *50-100 Confetti (0.01%) *WIP Notes *The Hobbyist tends to have aggressive behavior during blood moons like the other female npcs *If anyone comes up with a quest they think the Hobbyist could give out, feel free to add it, as long as it is just a quest and not anything else. *Feedback is appreciated Credits *Credit to MartinPlayZ2435 for the sprite! Trivia *The Hobbyist seems to share similar opinions with the Dryad *In her quote "Hmm, I had a saw here a few minutes ago, but now it's gone" seems to hint that she might have stolen Skeletron Prime's Prime Saw at one point *The Hobbyist seems to enjoy pretty things, as seen by her quotes about the stars and the Plantera's bulbs in the jungle *She seems to be quite a generous person, as seen in a quote by the Tax Collector *In her quote "I apologize for the injuries you've gotten during those fights with those mechanical menaces, I feel a little responsible for their existence..." she mentions that she feels guilty about the mechanical bosses, hinting that she may have had something to do with them *Two of her possible names, Irma and Katrina, are references to the two hurricanes *The names Carmen, Erica, and Patty are references to a book called Ask My Mood Ring How I Feel by Diana Lopez *The names Chara and Alphys are a reference to Toby Fox's Undertale *In her quote "Hey, is that an invisibility potion? Can I have it please?" She asks for an invisibility potion, hinting that she may be wanting it for something *In one of her quotes "Oh, don't get me started on the greatness of Yoyos!" She hints that she seems to really like yoyos *She appears to dislike wyverns as seen by her quote," I hate wyverns. They are so annoying." *Her quests seem to focus on sending the player exploring or mining in their world, gathering materials from enemies, or having them craft certain items *The name Summer is a reference to R. J. Palacio's Wonder *The name Katniss is a reference to The Hunger Games Trilogy *The name Helen is also a possible name for the Nurse *The name Susie is a reference to the game Deltarune *The quote about the Hobbyist's birthday is a reference to ImARandonGamer's birthday, which is on February 9th *Lore for the Hobbyist can be found here. *The Pacifist appears to be the Hobbyist's little sister. Category:NPCs Category:NPC Category:Hard Mode NPCs Category:Work in Progress